


Into the Miracuverse

by SymphonicScream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Lê Chiến Kim, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Alix Kubdel, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Light crack, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, Pansexual Alya Césaire, Secret Identity, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, i dont like her so she just doesnt exist, im just here to be gay and have a good time, no Lila, no salt, no salt just shenanigans, only fluff and crack, pansexual max kante, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicScream/pseuds/SymphonicScream
Summary: Life in Paris is already so crazy these days, what's a few time hopping heroes going to do? Well, it's going to cause an awful lot of anxiety for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is what.Or, a bunch of instances of future heroes popping back in time, identity reveals, sexuality crises, and everyone liking Marinette at one time or another.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 41
Kudos: 103





	1. Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't seen this whole show, but I've seen a bunch of it on Tumblr when new episodes come out. I thought this could be a fun concept, so enjoy.
> 
> Also this is set in a slight AU, which I have outlined in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is already so goddamned weird, might as well deal with time-travelling heroes from the future

It was a normal day in Paris, and a normal day would be incomplete without someone getting akumatized. It had slowly been becoming an almost daily occurrence, and it was starting to get overwhelming for Marinette. She’d been forced to start calling on more temporary heroes, and had upgraded the Bee, Turtle, and Fox to full time, just to keep her from boiling over with stress. 

She was currently en route to a possible akuma sighting from the Ladyblog, and knowing that Nino was too far to be of any value, Marinette knew she’d need to hand out a temporary kwami in order to end the ordeal and still have time to finish her homework. She didn’t have long to think, and with how close the akuma was to the Louvre, it only made sense that she grabbed Fluff’s watch to hand off to Alix.

“Oh, you will not regret this, Ladybug!” The tiny pink haired girl was practically vibrating as she accepted the watch, both girls hiding between the buildings of Paris as Chat Noir, Honeybee, and Rena Rouge held off the strange Yugioh themed Akuma’s dark magician girl minions. “I won’t let you down!”

Akumas lately had been getting rather, odd was the word. Last month’s kinkshame akuma had started a city-wide policy about not mentioning what happens during akuma attacks, and the axe body spray akuma from last weekend had resulted in the product being banned in Paris for the foreseeable future. And while Marinette couldn’t really complain about either of those results, those akumas had not been fun to fight. Both Kagami and Luka had to be called up for both of them.

With the help of Bunnyx, it took around ten minutes to turn the giant white dragon akuma back into a kid who’d gotten his trading cards torn up by bullies. 

“Pound it!” Chat grinned. He’d been getting easier to get along with lately, more serious. Marinette hadn’t expected the change, but it had been gradually growing from the night the others were made permanent.

Before Ladybug could return his fistbump, Rena jumped down between them and did it herself. “Boom! Another akuma brought down all thanks to us!”

“Yeah, go team!” Bunnyx cheered, skidding to a halt beside Ladybug and throwing an arm around her. “How’d I do, Ladybug? Was I right or was I right?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile growing on her face. “You were right, you did good today. Thank you for all your help today.”

Bunnyx grinned, and did a little hop. Chat reached over Rena to ruffle the bunny hero’s hair. “Yeah, glad you could finally join us, little rabbit.”

“Not to interrupt this nice team bonding moment you four are having, but we may still have some work to do.” Honeybee screw their attention to the sky above them, where the clouds had grown dark, drawing closer together into a cone directly above them. “I don’t know about you guys, but those don’t look like normal clouds.”

“Oh come one!” Rena shouted, throwing her arms at the clouds slowly swirling towards them. “Now he can make two akumas in one day? Doesn’t this jerk know how to take a damn break?”

“Ugh, I swear if this is Stormy Weather again I will sue.” Ladybug grumbled, trying to do the math in her head. She had maybe three minutes left to her transformation, if she was lucky. The others wouldn’t be able to hold it for that long. “Bunnyx, you up for your second fight?”

“Oh fuck yeah, let’s do this!” Bunnyx jumped and punched the air, before opening her Burrow. But just as she was about to jump through, two figures, one dressed in black and the other in light blue, stumbled right out of it.

The clouds cleared instantly, and Marinette just stared, jaw slack, as the figures grumbled on top of Alix on the ground. 

“Was that supposed to happen?” Rena asked with only the slightest hint of hesitation. “Like, does the time Burrow just spit out people like that? Should we be concerned?”

Ladybug snapped out of her daze, and got herself into a battle-ready position. “Stay on guard, guys, this could be some plan Hawkmoth has set up.”

Back on the ground, Bunnyx had managed to crawl out from under the two figures. The first one, the one dressed in black, was lying on her back, limbs spread around her back like a starfish. Her hair was in one long ponytail, but her bangs were covering her face as she panted on the ground. She appeared to be dressed in leather, in a suit that kind of resembled Chat Noir’s. Her boots were taller, reaching just under her knees where the tops flared out dramatically and the little cat paw design on the bottoms were bright green. She was wearing a vest with a high collar, from which a small silver bell hung, and her arms were covered in long black sleeves that melded directly into her clawed gloves. Her belt was long and the end really reminded Marinette of Chat’s own tail, and a silver baton was sitting near one of her outstretched hands. Atop her head were two pointed cat’s ears.

The other was beginning to get up, now on her hands and knees with one hand pressed into her face beneath a curtain of cropped dirty blonde hair. On the bottom of her sneakers, a pink pattern that looked like a rabbit’s foot was printed. The shoes themselves went just above the ankle and where mostly white with light blue laces, accents, and rims. Around the knee her suit changed from white to the same light blue, separated by a thin, wavy black line. The jacket she was wearing was baby blue with two pockets outlined in black, no sleeves, and a high collar that rose up over the bottom half of her face. At the base of the jacket, around where the base of her spine was a small, round, white tail. There was a hood attached to the jacket with two long, white and blue ears attached, which currently resting against the girl’s back. White sleeves emerged from the shoulders of her jacket and reached down far enough to cover her hands, one of which was clutching an umbrella.

“Ugh, what did you do now, you stupid rabbit?” The girl in black groaned, throwing one arm over her eyes.

The one in blue snapped her head towards the other, revealing piercing blue eyes beneath a white and blue mask. “Me? You’re going to lie there and blame me? You? You’re literally bad luck incarnate, you mangy cat!”

“Says the girl who can pop through time!” Her tail flicked against the ground. “I knew you’d mess up one of these days, Ladybug’s gonna owe me when you fix this mess.”

Honeybee, while the two were busy arguing with each other, had managed to scoot around to stand beside Ladybug. “So, are we gonna do something about them? Or are we gonna wait for them to attack us first?”

“We don’t know if they’re hostile, Bee.” Chat leaned against his staff, his tail flicking behind him as he stared at the girl in black. “Hey, that one kina looks like me, huh?”

“The blue one looks like Bunnyx, too.” Rena joined their little huddle, flicking her eyes between the two girls dressed in white and blue. “Say, they might just be other Miraculous users from the future! Maybe they came to say hi?”

“Hey, you, fox chick!” The blonde girl shouted. She was standing now, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket, her eyes narrowed through the mask. Her nose and mouth were hidden behind her high collar, and she seemed to have pulled her hood back over her head. Her companion was now sitting up behind her, and a pair of electric green eyes stared back at Marinette from behind a black mask. “Did you just say Miraculous?”

Rena’s tail fluffed up for a moment, not unlike an angered house cat. “Yeah? What, does that mean anything to you?”

“Rena, quit it.” Ladybug warned, carefully watching as the girl’s eyes narrowed further. 

“Uh, Hops?” The other girl tapped at her knee, gaining her attention.

“What is it, Chatte?” The blonde rolled her eyes. 

She simply pointed at Marinette, then Chat, then back to herself. The blonde’s eyes widened momentarily, before she screamed in frustration. “God- fuck, this is my fault. For once, couldn’t it have been her’s? Ugh.”

Marinette was tired of being left out of the loop, and it wouldn’t be long before her transformation fell, so she had to get this over with quickly. “Would either of you mind sharing with us who you are and what your business here is?”

“We’re Miraculous users from a possible future. You can call me Cottontail, and this little shit is Chatte Noire, who is a pain in my ass.” Cottontail explained, and turned to glare at her partner when she introduced her.

Chatte grinned, before jumping up and leaning against her bunny companion, having to lean down a bit to do so. Cottontail looked to be just taller than Alix, while Chatte was about three inches taller than Chat. “Who’re you calling little, there, Bunny? Did that time travel scramble what little brains you have?”

Someone’s Miraculous beeped, which started a chain of beeping from everyone else’s. Marinette sighed. This was going to be a problem. 

“Shit.” Honeybee cursed, making frantic eye contact with Ladybug. She’d already had one of her identities revealed, she couldn’t afford for Paris to find out that both of their Bee heroes had been Chloe Bourgeois. What should we do, Ladybug?”

“Can you two return to your time on the time you have left?” Marinette knew the answer the second she saw the panic in the eyes of the two future heroes. “Alright. Well, we’re just outside the Louvre. Bunnyx, can you get us into some sort of private room? We all need to recharge ASAP.”

Chat perked up ever so slightly, his tail swishing behind him. “Does this mean what I think it does, my Lady?”

Ladybug sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes, Chaton. We’ll have to reveal our identities.”

Alix got them into one of the lower level storage rooms rather easily, before anyone lost their transformations. As soon as they made it in she dropped her’s, before racing back through the museum to find fuel for their kwamis.

Rena Rouge and Honeybee lost theirs next. Ladybug knew who they were, having given them their Miraculouses herself, but watching Chat’s jaw drop at the sight of Alya and Chloe was a plus. Then, he lost his.

“No.” Alya shook her head, while Chloe just started to laugh her ass off. “No, you’re telling me Mr Model here has been a leather cat furry this entire time and I didn’t notice?!”

“Furry!” Chloe wheezed, hands firmly braced on her knees. “Is this why you smelled like stinky cheese, Adrien? Oh my Lord, I thought you were actually eating that stuff!”

“What’s wrong with cheese, huh?” Plagg called weakly from Adrien’s hands, where the black kwami was resting.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was standing there, silently, staring at her partner. CHat Noir. Adrien Agreste. Same person. Same person Same persON- “Holy SHIT!”

“My lady?” Adrien - Chat - asks slowly, looking at her almost fearfully. “Is everything alright?”

She drops her transformation, and his eyes grow comically wide. Behind him, Alya flips out, dissolving into a mess of curses and frantic arm movements. Chloe, standing beside her, looked as if her brain was displaying a “Does not compute” message. Seated on a tall box and looking down at them with a bored look was Cottontail, and Chatte was grinning as she leaned back against the same box. 

Alix slid back into the room during the chaos, once more wearing her skates and carrying a tray covered in honey, cheese, cookies, and carrots. She blinked at the sight of her friends as the kwamis raced towards the food, before she shrugged and placed it on one of the smaller boxes. “Eh, not all that surprising.”

Unable to stare awkwardly at Adrien any longer, Marinette turned her attention to the two future heroes. “The faster you two get your kwamis some food, the faster you two get home.”

Chatte Noire dropped her’s first, future Plagg zipping towards the tray to keep his past self from eating all of the cheese. She looked to be about their age, 15 or so, and her hair was left long to drape down past her shoulder blades and lightly curled at the edges, still a flat black colour. Her eyes stayed green, but weren’t as aggressive. She was wearing a black jacket with purple and green accents, a white t-shirt with a cherry blossom pattern, dark blue ripped jeans, and red and black spotted converse. 

Next was Cottontail. Without her transformation there was nothing to shield the bottom half of her face. Her eyes and hair had stayed the same, although the latter looked more mused and flared up near the bottom, just above her shoulder. Running through her lip was a nasty looking scar, starting at the right edge of her nose and ending just to the left of her chin. She was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with a yellow drop symbol on the chest, with a blue and black flannel tied around her waist. From beneath her flannel came a pair of black athletic sweats with a blue stripe down the side, leading into a pair of black and grey skate shoes.

The two future heroes turned to look at each other, before Chatte started pointing and stuttering at the future rabbit hero. “You, you, no! No, you, just, no!”

“Wow, Em, why don’t you tell me how you really feel?” The blonde grumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes at ‘Em’. 

“But you, why?” Em threw her head back, raking her hands over her face. “Why’d it have to be you?”

Chloe had creeped up beside Marinette during this display, eyes dancing between the two teens from the future. “What, do you two hate each other or something?”

“I wish.” Cottontail scoffed, tapping the toe of her shoe against Em’s shoulder. “No, this mangy alley cat and I have been friends for years. We keep each other humble, you could say.”

Em grumbled, swatting at the sneaker that was nearing her face. “It’s more like Mel here expresses her affection through criticism and I take pity on her and remain her friend.”

The two started to chuckle as the rest of the current heroes made their way over. Alya seemed to have recovered from her little mental breakdown, and was back in reporter mode. “So, are those your names? Em and Mel?”

The two shared a look, before Mel shrugged and let out a soft ‘meh’ sound. “Well, this is already breaking time laws, so might as well go all the way. Mel’s what I go by, my real name is Amelie Kubdel.”

“And I’m Emma Agreste, a pleasure to meet you, young Alya.” Emma grinned, holding out a hand to the reporter.

It took a second for everyone’s brains to register the new information. “Wait.” Alix squinted, pointing up at the bored looking rabbit hero. “Kubdel? Like, me, Kubdel?”

Mel nodded, leaning back on her hands. “Yeah, nice to meet you, I’m your future kid. And yes, before anyone asks, the street cat is the awful spawn of the bread girl and fashion boy. Please, contain your reactions to ten seconds. Emotions make me nauseous.”

Okay, Marinette was definitely blushing now. Her dream had come true, it seemed, the name matched and everything. Emma was a beautiful young lady, and despite the outwords antagonism between her and her friend, she seemed like she had a happy life in the future. 

A quick glance at Adrien revealed that the boy looked almost hopeful. “I get to be a dad? Do I tell any jokes? Am I a good dad?”

Emma blinked, before smiling awkwardly. “Okay, thinking of someone my age being my dad is weird, but I turn into a magic catgirl so I’m just gonna let this fly. Yeah, you’re a fun dad, even if your jokes are so cheesy that I think years of exposure to Plagg’s stinky snack rotted your comedy centre.”

The boy looked far too excited by that prospect, and Marinette took her chance to ask her future daughter, their future daughter, her own questions. “Do you have any siblings? Pets?”

“I have an older and younger brother, Hugo and Louis, in that order.” Emma smiled fully now, looking a little more relaxed than she’d been during her reveal. One of her hands was absently playing with the ends of her hair. “We tried to get a hamster but it turns out I’m allergic, so we each got a rat instead, which apparently is somehow different? I don’t know, Hugo named his Eliza, Louis’ is Jambo, and mine is Chaos.”

Huh, so not that far off. While the idea of having rats for pets was a little off putting right now, clearly her future self was okay with it. 

Back with Mel, Alix was back to vibrating from excitement. “No way, does that make you my kid then? With who?”

Mel smirked, before turning her head to make direct eye contact with the only other blonde in the room. “Hi Mom.”

Chloe’s spluttering was what drew the rest of the room back to them. She’d turned bright red, and was looking back and forth between a smug looking Mel and an equally red Alix. Both girls from the present seemed to be working the whole thing through their heads, so Alya stepped up once more.

“I’m assuming your scar is the reason for the high collar on your costume. How did you get it?”

Mel’s lips twitched, and one hand shot up to trace the harsh line that raced across her face. Everyone but Emma was now watching her with concern. The future cat hero was using both hands to play with her hair, looking up to her friend as she started to speak. “Well, it’s rather simple, really. I have an allergy to cats, and when I was young, one got me across the face while I was waiting for Mama to pick me up from school. Nothing special.”

“Must’ve been some sharp claws on that cat.” Alix mused, but she did look a little bothered that it was technically her fault that Mel got such a mark. 

Mel flushed a little, the hand tracing the scar switching to scratching at it. “I was pretty young, you know, so I picked at it. It was only a scratch then. It’s my own fault it got all fucky like this.”

“Wow, Kubdel admitted to her mistakes! This, folks, is a rare show!” Emma poked at the leg closest to her neatly dodging it when it flew out to kick her. “Hey, watch it! Not all of us can rock the injured look!”

The two future heroes only stayed long enough for their kwamis to refuel before heading back to the future. Their future, Mel had made sure to point out. Marinette’s future wasn’t set in stone yet. Maybe Emma would be in it, maybe not. Only time would tell. And, for the time being, she had a flustered model boy and an irritated best friend to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? Chloe gets to keep the Bee in this, with some re branding to keep her identity hidden. Alya and Nino are also permanent heroes, and literally everyone else is a temp hero that could be called on at any time. You'll find out who's who as we go
> 
> If I manage to write the next chapter, then it'll be pretty clear that every hero that pops up is going to be an alternate Emma, based on if Mari got with a different Miraculous holder in each alternate future. 
> 
> Next up is the Fox, but after that I have no plans. Comment which Emma you'd like to see next! Let me know what y'all think
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/symphonic-scream  
> (@/symphonic-scream)


	2. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new comes back to visit, and this time it really sends Marinette spinning. Someone give this poor girl a break, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futures so far (previous chapters)  
> \- Cat Emma (Adrinette, Chlolix)

Marinette had been doing a great job of avoiding her friends over the last few days. As soon as the two heroes had returned to the future, Marinette had run home to hide from Alya’s questions and to think over the whole reveal thing. 

Now that she wasn’t exhausted, she had come up with many scenarios where no one had to reveal any identities, and she was one inconvenience away from running back to Alix and begging her to hop back in time to fix that whole mess. Then she remembered she was lowkey avoiding her too, and went back to panicking. 

Luckily for her, she could easily pull off her panics as being sick, and had been home from school for two days now. She’d need to go in soon or think of a new excuse, otherwise her parents would take her to the doctor and find out she was just avoiding her friends. The only thing was, she had to get her homework somehow. Her mom was about to call Alya herself, which led to Marinette blurting out the first name she could think of.

Rose Lavillant.

She agreed easily, which was a relief, and had asked if Juleka could come along with her. Marinette could understand. The two were inseparable, she’d had to give both of them Miraculouses at the same time because she couldn’t get one of them alone. She imagined that they either had band practice or a date planned, and she felt a little bad about asking them to drop off her homework.

The girls were due any minute now, so Marinette made her way down to the bakery in order to keep their visit short. Marinette didn’t want to waste too much of their time together. However, when she saw them entering the bakery, Rose and Juleka weren’t alone. Behind them, looking more determined than anyone Marinette had ever seen, was Alya.

“Ha, gotcha, girl!” Alya smirked, dashing forward to poke Marinette in the chest. “I’m not letting you out of my sight until we talk.”

“And we brought your homework!” Rose piped up eagerly, pulling a stack of papers out of Juleka’s bag. “Jules even wrote out a copy of her notes for you! She’s so sweet!”

Juleka hiked up her shoulders, and looked like she was trying to hide how red she was growing behind her curtain of hair. When she spoke, it was nearly inaudible. “It’s nothing special, she would have done the same.”

Marinette took a second to think of a way to get Alya to leave, but she couldn’t without coming across as rude to Rose or Juleka. Wait a second, Rose and Juleka! Alya didn’t know that the two were Miraculous users, and wouldn’t give Ladybug’s identity away while they were present! Marinette just hoped they weren’t actually about to go on a date. “Say, if you girls don’t have any plans, would you mind staying for a bit to get me caught up? I can bring up some snacks?”

Alya leveled a glare of pure hatred at her, but Rose lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh, we’ve got time! Jules and I were just walking home! We’d be glad to help you out, Marinette, right, Jules?”

Juleka nodded softly with a small smile, and Marinette was saved, at least for now. She guided the three girls up into her room, before running back down to the bakery to grab a selection of treats in order to keep her friends just long enough for Alya to either give up, or be sent home due to how late it was.

Right as she was about to head back up to her room, Alya leaned down through the trap door, glaring at her. “I know what you’re doing, and it won’t work. We will be talking about this, girl.”

Marinette gulped as her best friend shot back up, and climbed up into her room. Rose and Juleka were sitting together on her chaise, sorting through the notes they had brought. Marinette had always admired their relationship, if she was being honest. The two supported each other through everything, and sometimes it seemed like they could communicate telepathically. Juleka rarely had to speak for Rose to know what she was thinking it seemed, and Marinette hoped that one day she’d be in a relationship as stable and loving as theirs. 

Alya had taken to sitting on her bed as she glared, so Marinette walked over to her desk to pull over the chair there in order to let her friends catch her up. Rose did most of the explaining, excitedly adding in bits of what the class had gotten up to in her absence. Everynow and then Juleka would nudge her girlfriend and point to a specific line of text, which would result in Rose thanking her enthusiastically and going into more detail.

“And yesterday, during homeroom, Alix and Kim showed up dressed as each other! It was so silly. They spent the day impersonating each other, I think it was for a bet of theirs? They had Max, Marc, and Nathaniel judge, I believe.” Rose gushed. Juleka smiled at her, and leaned in to whisper something that caused Rose to perk up. “Right! Mme Bustier was even playing along! They sat in each other’s seats in every class, and would respond when the other was called on!”

“Wow, I’m so sad that I missed that.” No, she wasn’t. Alix and Kim did things like that often, and she doubted that that would be the last time that they switched places. “Did anything else happen?”

Right as Rose was about to answer, thunder boomed from outside. All four girls squeaked, and Alya pulled open the curtains. “What the hell? It’s not even raining! What was that noise?”

A portal opened up on Marinette’s ceiling, and she felt a feeling of pure despair. No, not again. This time around, instead of Emma and Mel dropping in, it was a young, girl Fox hero and a boy Tiger. The pair dropped to the floor with a thud, and no one spoke as they groaned. 

Rose was the first one to move, pulling herself out of Juleka’s arms to kneel beside the two teens on Marinette’s floor. “Are you two okay?”

The Tiger boy looked to be rather tall, with short, wild black hair with magenta roots, two striped magenta ears poking out from his head. Behind a striped mask the same colour as his ears and hair was a pair of bright orange eyes. Three dark stripes streaked across each of his cheeks like whiskers. He appeared to be wearing a magenta cloak covered in tiger stripes over a padded, single-piece body suit. From the back of his suit, just above the small of his back, a long, striped tail coloured just like the rest of him sprouted. There was an oval-shaped beige patch on his belly, and the rest was that same magenta with black stripes. His hands were covered in purely black gloves with little hooked claws on the ends, and his feet were covered by thick black boots with white toes and beige toe beans on the bottom. 

Beside him and now sitting up was the Fox girl, who looked to be no taller than Marinette herself. Her hair was tied up in a bushy brown ponytail, which faded into orange then finally into white at the very end. She had ears on the top of her head as well, orange, black, and white. Her mask was identical to Alya’s as Rena Rouge, but her eyes were a bold blue. Her top looked like an old medieval tunic, orange at the centre, the sleeves stark white. Her arms were covered in black gloves that reached under the tunic that ended at her elbow, and the pads of her fingers were identifiable by the white circles marked on the gloves. Her pants, which were coloured orange at the waist only to fade into black where they were tucked into her boots, again, looked like they were stolen from a renaissance fair. From her waist hung a bushy tail, coloured just like her ponytail. Her boots looked just like the boy’s, only her’s were completely black with white beans.

The girl looked up at Rose, and her eyes widened for a moment before she started shaking the boy to get his attention. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes before turning to look at Rose. Instantly his expression fell. “Bruh, I swear I am going to kill that stupid rabbit when we get home.”

Rose blinked in confusion, and Alya jumped into action. She pulled out her phone and knelt beside the future fox hero. “Ooh, a fox this time! Hi, what name do you go by?”

The fox got a panicked look on her face, before schooling her own expression. “I, uhm, they call me Foxtrot. Y’know, like, the dance?”

Alya turned on the boy, who responded shyly at her insistent look. “Striped Hunter.”

“Damn, you two are much more original than the last two who came to visit. I love the name Foxtrot, by the way. Very cool.”

Striped Hunter looked visibly confused now. “Other two? Did other heroes come back from the future?”

“Chatte Noire and Cottontail were here a few days ago.” Marinette answered, taking a moment to check in on Juleka and Rose. Juleka was staring intently at the future Tiger holder, probably because she herself had been called upon to bear the Tiger miraculous. Rose had rejoined her on the chaise, and was giving Marinette a very confused look. 

“Who the fuck are they?” Foxtrot spouted, before clamping her hands over her mouth. Striped Hunter leaned over to flick her, and she swatted right back at them. “I’m sorry, but they aren’t from our time.”

Alya leaned in with an intrigued look on her face, when both of their miraculous started to beep. Both future heroes looked panicked, so Marinette decided to soothe their worries. “It’s alright, you can detransform as you wait for your Bunny to come get you. I can go get some snacks for your kwamis?”

“Wha, what about future spoilers?” Foxtrot exclaimed, nearly hitting Striped Hunter with her hand. “We could throw off the space-time continuum!”

“Girl, please!” Alya, adjusted her glasses. “The last two who showed up told us who gets with who, y’all are good. Take some time off and chill with us!”

The two from the future started whispering to each other, and Juleka and Rose approached Marinette. “Hey, what’s happening? Are they really from the future? How do you know about kwamis?”

“Yes, I believe so. And, I know about kwamis because I have one of my own. Tikki?” Tikki flew out of her hiding spot, and Marinette watched as her friends processed what was happening. “I can let your kwamis out for a little bit, if you’d like?”

Both girls nodded, and Marinette went to retrieve the Tiger and Pig miraculous to let Roarr and Daizzi out for a bit. Since Ladybug had given the two their miraculous together, Juleka and Rose were only working through the knowledge that they had known Ladybug the whole time and didn’t suspect a thing. Alya let Trixx out as well, which only seemed to add more contemplation for the girlfriends.

Finally the two future heroes finished talking, both dropping their transformations. Without the transformation, Striped Hunter’s hair was solid black, and his eyes a brilliant blue. His hair now flopped rather than defied gravity, and his bangs brushed along his eyebrows. He was dressed in an open, short sleeved, navy button-up shirt over a pink Kitty Section t-shirt with ripped black jeans and magenta sneakers. He had about three piercings in each ear, two in the lobe and one up top. 

Foxtrot’s hair was solid brown, only just darker than her skin. Her eyes stayed blue, but were now hidden behind a large pair of round glasses. She was wearing an orange crew neck over a white collared shirt, both worn under a brown leather jacket. She was wearing a maroon skirt over black tights, and scuffed brown oxfords. 

Future Trixx and future Roarr zipped out to join the other kwamis, and Marinette started making a mental list of what snacks she’d have to bring up. Cookies for the foxes and Tikki, raspberries for the Tigers, and some cheese for Daizzi. Hopefully they had it all, she wouldn’t want to send the two teens back with tired kwamis. 

“So, what are your names?” Alya scooted towards Foxtrot, who was avoiding her eyes. “I want to know what your future is like!”

Foxtrot nervously looked at Striped Hunter, before finally looking back at Alya. “Well, my name is Emma Cesaire, and this is Lucien Couffaine-Lavillant.”

The room stopped. Marinette’s head was spinning. Another Emma? This had to be a coincidence. Yeah, Alya probably just named her daughter after Marinette’s fantasy as a joke! Marinette didn’t like girls, she just thought they were pretty, smelled nice, had soft hands…

Oh shit, she realized. I may be bisexual.

“Say that again?” Juleka spoke up, staring hard at Lucien. Both she and Rose were slowly turning red. “Please tell me my brother does not marry my best friend.”

Alya laughed at that. “Best friend? Nice one, Juleka, but Mari and I already know you and Rose are dating.”

“...We’re not dating?” 

Marinette blinked at the two girls. All this time, they’d just been best friends? All the intimate touches, the smiles, the looks, the mindreading, and they weren’t together? What the actual fuck?

“Luka is not my father.” Lucien corrected her quietly, smiling shyly at the blushing girls on the chaise. “You may not be together now, but in our future, you and Maman are still stupidly in love.”

“It’s rather sweet, really!” Emma piped up, throwing herself over Lucien’s back. “I mean, my moms love each other and all that, but you two? So sweet. Couple goals.”

Okay, so in this future either Alya married a woman or this Emma was just her niece. Marinette maybe was probably bi, but no way would she ever like her best friend! No way!

While Juleka and Rose seemed to start a discussion about their feelings with Lucien, Alya was trying to get answers out of Emma. “You said you have two moms, yeah? Who are they? Do I know them? Wait, are you my kid? Is my wife hot?”

Okay, so apparently Alya was into girls and knew this whole time. That totally didn’t change anything because Marinette didn’t like her best friend! She never would!

Emma smirked, fingers running along the stitches of her jacket. “Yeah, I have two moms, just like that dork over there. You are one of them, hi Mom, and I refuse to comment on the ‘hotness’ of Maman, especially when her younger self is in the room.”

No, Marinette thought, staring right back into Emma’s eyes. Eyes that, now that she was looking at them, looked a whole lot like the ones she saw when she looked in the mirror. Alya whipped around to face her, eyes wide, mouth breaking out into a grin. “Girl, no way. I didn’t even know you liked girls!”

“I didn’t either!” Marinette squeaked out, hiding her face in her hands. This week began with her finding out that in one possible future she was living her 14-year-old fantasy, and now there was a possible future where she married her female best friend and had a daughter? She’d give almost anything to go back to the simple days where her only concern was Hawkmoth. 

Marinette snuck out to get the snacks for the kwamis not long after that, only to return to Rose squealing over photos from her and Juleka’s wedding on Lucien’s phone while Juleka smiled softly at her. Oh yeah, there was no way this night was ending without those two finally getting together. On the other side of the room, Emma was telling Alya all about her twin brothers, who were their one Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette was still trying to let her mind adjust to the knowledge of her apparent bisexuality, so she took some time to hang out with the kwamis while they fed. It wasn’t long before a portal into the Burrow appeared in the room once more, this time a male, brunet rabbit hero poked through to pull Lucien and Emma back into their future. 

Rose and Juleka left rather quickly after that, hand in hand, practically sprinting towards the Couffaine house boat, leaving Marinette with her best friend, who she was now starting to realize she’d been at least slightly attracted to from the beginning. 

Alya turned to her with an eyebrow raised, a grin slowly growing on her face. “So, you and me, huh?”

They both started laughing at her tone, and Marinette was glad this was Alya she was talking to, and not someone who would blow this whole thing out of proportion. Still, she knew a long night of questioning was ahead of her, but she was glad it was her best friend and possible future wife.

That last one was going to take some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO there you go, this time we got Julerose realisation, and Marinette discovering not only her own bisexuality, but also Alya's pansexuality. Are y'all enjoying this? Which miraculous do you wanna see coming back for a visit? Let me know in the comments! You can also come scream at me on tumblr @/symphonic-scream
> 
> Also I tried to watch Miraculous Ladybug after posting the last chapter and may I just say this show is too straight for me. Needs more gays. 2/10. So I will continue to write this with my limited context of the series, and I think that's rather dumb of me but oh well.


	3. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette deals with Adrien for the first time since the identity reveal, and invites some human shields to put off another awkward conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this one for a while now, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Futures so far (previous chapters)  
> -Cat Emma (Adrinette, Chlolix)  
> -Fox Emma (Alyanette, Julerose)

As it turned out, that very long talk with Alya was only about half as awkward as Marinette anticipated it would be. Alya limited herself to only ten teasing remarks about them potentially getting together in the future, and only twenty about the weird love square that she had going on with Adrien. In the end, they had a sleepover at Marinette’s place and spent the night discussing the four future heroes they’d met so far.

Speaking of Adrien, Marinette finally felt ready to face him again, and had agreed to meet up with him at the park during the next weekend. She wasn’t ready to face him alone, of course, and had invited Luka and Kagami along to act as buffers. Hopefully Adrien wouldn’t try to discuss the whole identity and possible future children thing through thinly veiled analogies. That would be atrocious.

Marinette, the night before the meet up, had an awful, sinking thought. Since that first visit, the next time she’d seen a miraculous holder had been when the second Emma visited. She waved off that thought process, however, and simply chose to believe that feeling had come from some bad cheese she ate.

When she left in the morning, however, she brought the snake and dragon miraculouses along. Just in case.

Kagami and Adrien were already at the park when Marinette stumbled in, both fencers rushing forwards to help her get steady on her feet again. Ever since the two broke up, Kagami and Marinette have been growing closer and closer. Marinette, personally, was so glad that the other girl was slowly becoming one of her best friends. Kagami actually made for a pretty great friend!

“Are you alright, Marinette?” There she was, being all concerned for Marinette. Such a good friend. “If you would allow it, I would like to escort you to the blanket we set up. We cannot have you getting hurt, can we?”

“Wow Kagami, thank you!” The taller girl wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, guiding her as all three of them walked over to where their picnic was waiting for them. Marinette swore she saw Kagami smirking at Adrien out of the corner of her eye, but that couldn’t be right. Perhaps Kagami had just flashed him one of her fake smiles. Things still seemed awkward between the two.

Adrien was quick to join the two girls, quickly placing himself on Marinette’s other side. Oh no, this was what she was trying to avoid! “Say, Marinette, I’m so glad you could come today! And Kagami too, of course.”

Marinette had a sinking feeling that last bit was just tacked on the end as an afterthought. “Oh yes, just us friends hanging out at the park! As friends! Just some very good friends!”

“Yes,” Kagami practically purred, snuggling closer to Marinette’s side, “ _ Friends. _ ”

“Well I sure hope you’ve got room for one more!” Oh thank god, Luka was finally arriving. Juleka’s brother smiled brightly at Marinette as he lowered himself onto the blanket in front of her, his guitar slung over his back. She didn’t notice how his smile grew tight as he glanced at the two fencers practically glued to her sides. “Wonderful weather for a picnic, yes?”

“Absolutely perfect!” Adrien smiled back at the older boy, but was it Marinette’s imagination, or did his voice sound a little strained? She was going to go with imagination. “Say, Marinette, are you hungry? I had Nathalie pack us a variety of good picnic foods!”

Marinette nodded, and the boy scooted away from her to open the picnic basket. He rummaged around for a few seconds, before pulling out a covered tray of chocolate covered strawberries. 

Kagami leaned over Marinette’s lap to get a closer look, just as Luka spoke. “You needed the help of your dad’s assistant to dip strawberries in chocolate?”

Adrien grew red, puffing up like an angered kitten. “I have a busy schedule, Luka, I’m sorry that I didn’t quite have the time to do it myself.”

“Don’t worry Adrien, it’s the thought that counts!” Marinette reassured him, taking the tray from him and removing the plastic wrap.

Kagami swooped in first, picking up the plumpest one. “Here, Mari, you should have this one.”

Marinette was once more struck by what a good friend Kagami was. She smiled gratefully, about to reach out for the berry with her hand when Kagami simply held it up to her mouth. Strange, but Kagami was rather sheltered. She probably wasn’t completely aware of what she was doing, and Marinette did not wish to embarrass her in front of the boys, so she simply ate the offered fruit.

Adrien was quick to join in, fighting Kagami for the best fruits to offer up to Marinette. Meanwhile, Luka had shifted his guitar to his lap and had begun strumming quietly.

The picnic was going rather well in Marinette’s opinion, and of course since things were going well for her, something had to go wrong. She was starting to doubt the luck powers Tikki was supposed to grant.

The few others in the park ran as the sky turned dark above them, thunder rumbling just as it had after the last akuma battle and while the girls were at Marinette’s place. Adrien appeared to recognize it as well, as he perked up and started looking around for the Burrow that was bound to open.

Luka was looking around wildly, trying to stretch his jacket enough to cover his guitar. Kagami, on the other hand, had pulled Marinette closer to herself almost protectively, and looked about a second away from challenging the sky to a fencing match.

Just as she expected, the portal appeared, and once more two teen heroes popped out of it. Just like the first pair, both of them were female. Both landed in a lump on the ground, one dressed in black and green, the other in red, black, and gold. 

Kagami and Luka were watching the pair carefully as if judging how cooked a loaf of bread was by peering into the oven, while Adrien looked confused.

Marinette sighed heavily, pulling herself away from Kagami despite the taller girl’s resistance. She approached the two heroes groaning on the ground, and offered a hand out to the girl in red. “Hey, welcome to the past.”

The girl looked up at her with shocked golden eyes behind a red, gold, and black mask that covered the upper half of her face. Her black hair was just long enough to reach her shoulders, and flared wildly at the end. Two long, curled red horns came out from the sides of her head, the ends dipped black. Her suit appeared to be made up of red chainmail, only the chains were scales. A black tunic covered her chest, outlined in gold, with a tri-element insignia in the centre. Her boots were black, and each had a single red bolt of lightning outlined on them.

“Oh shit.” The second girl cursed. She also had black hair, but hers was much longer, done up in a ponytail, with the tips dyed bright green. Her eyes were the same shade of green behind her black mask, and two silver bells dangled from her ears. She was dressed in black leather, and the suit came across like something a rock singer would wear on stage. It was covered in green accents, and the ends of the fingers of her gloves were sharpened. Her boots looked rather clunky and the toes were white. On top of her head were two black cat ears, and a long belt tail extended from her lower back.

“You can say that again.” The first one groaned, hanging her head as she groaned once more. 

Adrien had crept up behind Marinette, squinting his eyes at the black-clad girl laying starfish style on the grass. “You’re not Chatte Noire.”

The girl blinked up at him, looking very lost. “Uh, yeah, I’m Chat Noire. Less accent on that ‘t’. That’s Drakkon.”

Kagami and Luka had finally joined them, the former subtly trying to stand in front of Marinette while the latter held his guitar like he might suddenly swing it like a weapon. Marinette was not looking forward to explaining everything again.

“Alright, listen up. So, we’re all miraculous users. Yay, whoo hoo. Me, Ladybug. Adrien, Chat Noir. Kagami, Ryuko. Luka, Viperion.” All three of her friends looked like their minds had switched to static as they absorbed the information. “These two, from a possible future. Might be ours, might not be. Capiche?”

None of her friends spoke up, but the girl in red sure did. “Jeez, way to give it to them easy. Long week?”

“The longest.” Marinette smiled at the hero. “You two might as well drop your transformations for now, I brought snacks for kwamis. Oh, and I also brought Longg and Sass, give me a second to get them out.”

While Marinette was releasing the two kwamis, Adrien was coming to his senses once more. “So, you two don’t know Emma?”

Both heroes startled at the name, but Luka spoke before they could. “Wait, who’s Emma?”

“My future daughter with Marinette.” Adrien stated proudly, smiling smugly at Kagami and Luka. “She came back like a week ago, I think.”

“Hold up.” Kagami poked Adrien’s chest, glaring up at him. “You’re the one that marries Marinette? You?”

Finished with her tasks, Marinette pushed the two apart. “In one possible future. Alya and I have a daughter in another timeline. Oddly enough, she’s also named Emma.”

Drakkon was now laughing, Chat Noire rubbing circles into her back whilst holding back her own giggles. “I cannot believe this!”

Marinette stepped away from a shell shocked Adrien and a Kagami who looked like she was contemplating life itself. A quick glance at Luka revealed that he was somewhere between the two. Not the worst reaction they could’ve had, Marinette assured herself. 

The two heroes, now done laughing and sitting side-by-side, dropped their transformations as the future versions of Longg and Plagg zoomed over to the basket to join the other four kwamis.

Drakkon’s eyes turned out to actually be a deep brown, and her hair hung more naturally now. Without her mask, Marinette could make out some light freckles across her nose. She was wearing a deep red button-up with the sleeves rolled up, paired with a black and gold bow tie and black suspenders. Her slacks looked pressed and were the same deep black as her oxford shoes.

Chat Noire was the taller of the two, and had begun to rest her head on Drakkon’s. Her hair was let loose, still dyed green at the tips, and curled around her back. She wore a long, simple black dress with green mesh going down her arms and from the edge of the black on her chest up to her neck. Her sneakers looked well worn, and were a deep forest green. Both girls were wearing matching green and gold bracelets on their wrists.

Luka, who was the first of Marinette’s friends to come to his senses, blinked at the two girls. “Uhm, you’re both rather dressed up?”

Drakkon grunted tiredly, turning her eyes to Chat. The girl one, that is. “Akuma crashed a date, didn’t have a chance to change.”

Marinette’s heart ached for the two. Sure, she’d had akumas interrupt important events before, but she couldn’t imagine having to cut a date short just to fight an emotional Parisian. Plus, the two made a cute couple.

“That sounds quite unfortunate.” Kagami joined the land of the conscious again, staring at the pair with clear interest. “You two are dating one another, correct? Or have I assumed wrong?”

“You got it!” Chat yawned, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked sleepily up at them. “We gay.”

Adrien finally joined them, though he looked a lot less excited then he had when the portal had started to open. “So I don’t end up with Bugginette in your timeline?”

Drakkon snorted, but tried to hide it in a cough. “Yeah, sorry Cat Man, didn't work out that way.”

Adrien deflated slightly, but Kagami was rejuvenated. “Who does Marinette marry in your timeline?”

Marinette found it odd that one of her best friends was so invested in her potential future love life, but she reminded herself that Kagami hadn’t had many friends before, so this was probably her way of finding a way to help her out. What a good friend! Marinette took a seat on the ground so she wasn’t looking down on the future heroes, and her friends followed suit. Kagami was once more taking her place as close to Marinette’s side as possible.

“Yes, Drakkon, was it?” Luka joined in, looking much more interested in the conversation. “Who gets to merge their melody with the sweet music of Marinette?”

Drakkon’s face broke out into a grin, and she looked to Chat for approval. When her girlfriend nodded with a smile, the dragon hero turned back to the four current heroes. “Drakkon is my hero name, yes, but you can call me Emma Tsurugi. Chat’s name is Celeste Couffaine.”

Oh no, not again. Marinette was seriously contemplating whether her luck was truly a lie. How was it that in two different futures she ended up with one of her female friends? Sure, that night with Alya had cemented that Marinette had been bisexual all along and just hadn’t noticed, but did she seriously like girls that much?

At her side, Kagami seemed to be coming to the same conclusion she was, although she seemed much more excited about the thought. Wait, did Kagami like girls? Holy crap, is that why she and Adrien didn’t work out? Marinette’s mind came to a halt. Had Kagami been flirting with her for a month without her realizing it? The juice dates, the gifts, the cuddling, had Kagami been into her this whole time?!

“Hold on.” Luka held his fingers out in front of him, pointing around at different people almost at random. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but are you saying that in your future Marinette marries Kagami? And they’re your moms?”

“Oh yeah.” Emma grinned, snickering quietly as she took in their reactions. “You’ve got your thinking cap today, huh?”

Celeste elbowed her girlfriend, rolling her eyes before looking at her fondly. “Quit the teasing, Em. He’s right, isn’t he, baby?”

Okay, now that Marinette knew that one of them was one of her possible future daughters, their relationship seemed that much cuter. If this was the future she would eventually live out, then she couldn’t wait to watch them grow. She glanced at Kagami at her side, and suddenly she was much less opposed to the idea than she’d originally been. She had to admit, now that she was considering the option, Kagami was rather attractive.

“Wait, hold up again.” Damn, Luka seemed to be asking all the questions this morning. “You said Couffaine. Celeste Couffaine. Who’re your parents?”

Celeste smiled sweetly as Emma snickered beside her. “Well, you’re my Dad, and my Papa-”

“Luka marries a man?!” Adrien snapped out of his little bubble of sadness, now looking wide eyes at the older boy. “Men can marry men?”

“Wow, you really were sheltered.” Luka hums. “Anyone can marry anyone as long as they’re old enough. I could see myself loving either a man or a woman.”

While Adrien’s world expanded and he went through something not unlike Marinette’s crisis from the night before, Celeste went on to finish her sentence. “Right. So, my Papa is actually Adrien.”

Huh. That was not a combo Marinette had expected. But, now that she thought about it, it wasn’t so far fetched. The boys were now staring at each other, Luka as if he was considering it, and Adrien like he discovered a new world.

Marinette decided to let the boys be, and turned back to Emma and Celeste, who were now being questioned by a clearly excited Kagami. “Does my mother approve of your family in the future? Does she consider you her grandchild?”

“Surprisingly, yeah.” Emma shrugged, letting Celeste get comfortable against her once more. “Apparently it took her a bit to accept her daughter wasn’t going to marry a man, but she came around. However, she’s not the biggest fan of my name. It’s too European for her or something.”

Well, it was better than nothing. Kagami seemed somewhat pleased with her answer as well. “That sounds like mother. Let me guess, she calls you by some other name?”

“Oh yeah.” Emma laughed. “Obaachan has been calling me Daitan for years.”

“I think it suits you rather well, yeah?” Celeste chimed in, nudging her girlfriend. “Daring, that sums you up rather nicely.”

Kagami hummed in approval, before turning to Marinette. “What do you think, Mari-hime?”

Marinette chose to think about that new nickname later. “Well, I rather like Emma.”

Emma and Celeste didn’t end up staying much longer. Their bunny hero swooped them up rather quickly, squeaking out apologies about ruining their date night. Marinette was actually pretty sad to see them go, but she mainly wanted them to stay so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath. 

Kagami appeared to be on cloud nine, and quite honestly looked the happiest Marinette had seen in a while. Luka was back to normal, and had gone back to strumming his guitar. His melodies had changed somewhat, but he didn’t appear to have been too affected by the visitors from the future.

Adrien, on the other hand, was still going through the motions. Poor boy had really been convinced that for some reason, men just couldn’t marry men. He’d apparently known that women could be gay, but somehow just thought all men just liked girls. Rather odd, considering he grew up in fashion. 

The group finished their picnic rather smoothly, and soon Marinette was walking home to the bakery. Now that the others weren’t around, she decided that it was the perfect time to look up what that nickname Kagami had given her meant. She had a feeling she was going to grow to like it whether she liked it or not, especially after her decision to make an effort to hang out with Kagami more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's three Emma's down, thirteen to go. Which Emma do you want to see next? Turtle, Tiger, Bee, or Snake? Let me know!


	4. Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week, on Marinette Has A Stroke, Chloe and Kim are testing her and Max's patience with a stupid bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other futures (previous chapters)  
> \- Cat Emma (Adrinette, Chlolix)  
> \- Fox Emma (Alyanette, Julerose)  
> \- Dragon Emma (Marigami, Lukadrien)

Marinette was beginning to debate the benefit of seeing other people. The last three times she had interacted with any of her classmates, one of her future children ended up crashing the event and sending Marinette into a bisexual crisis. People lived without going outside, right? She could make it work, she lived in a bakery for god’s sake. 

Of course, life just seems to hate Marinette these days, as she found herself getting ready to help judge a bet between Kim and Chloe. Max had called her last night and begged her to come help. Apparently, the last time those two were allowed to compete with only Max to supervise, three local vendors gave up on their business dreams, ten students had to receive a month of counselling, and a whole bus of tourists vowed never to return to Paris. No, an akuma was not involved. Just Chloe and Kim. 

Marinette had tried to convince Max to ask someone else, but Alix was still processing the ‘Original Incident’, Nathaniel and Marc were writing their comic, and Sabrina was out of town with her dad, who wanted to watch the Paul Blart Mall Cop musical live on Westend on opening day. She was about to ask him about the rest of their classmates, but gave in anyways. 

They met on the roof of the Grande Paris, and to Marinette’s utter astonishment, both Kim and Chloe were wearing large jumpsuits that appeared to have been based on flying squirrels. Max was typing into his phone wildly, a small windsock set up next to him. She did not like where this was going.

“Marinette!” Kim cheered, pumping his arms as aggressively as he could in his glide suit. “I can’t believe you made it! Well, I can, cause c’mon, who’d wanna miss watching Chloe lose?”

The blonde in question huffed and puffed, driving one foot into Kim’s harshly. “I’m not the one who’s going to be losing today, Kim. Marinette came so she can see your tears of defeat in person!”

Oh, how Marinette hated what those two brought out in each other. Chloe had gotten nicer over the last few months, but anytime Kim was involved, suddenly Chloe was back on her bullshit. She wasn’t mean, really, but sometimes it was hard to tell if Kim and Chloe were still students and not tormentors working for the devil. 

It was an easy decision to ignore the two betters and head straight for Max. “So, what exactly was the bet they made?”

“Kim bet that he could get from the Grande Paris to the Eiffel Tower the fastest, and Chloe didn’t want to run. This was their compromise.”

Oh dear God, no. No, there was no way Marinette was letting these two throw themselves off of the hotel just to see if they could reach the Eiffel Tower. Sure, both were miraculous users, but they weren’t transformed and even superheroes die sometimes!

“Don’t try to stop them.” Max sighed in defeat, tapping at his windsock. “I’ve been telling Kim about the many brutal ways he is likely to die while attempting this challenge, and his only response was ‘that’s so metal’.”

Damnit Kim. “So what, you’re just going to let them throw themselves to their deaths?”

“If it wasn’t meant to happen, Bunnyx would’ve come to stop us by now!” Kim exclaimed, shuffling over to join the conversation. “How’re the winds looking, Maxie?”

“The direction and wind speed appear to be ideal for what you wish to accomplish.” Max began, typing into his phone again. “But I would, once again, like to voice my objection to what you are about to do.”

Chloe shuffled up beside Marinette, leaning against her as if they were lifelong friends and the blonde hadn’t tried to make Marinette’s life hell until recently. “Save your breath, Glasses. We’re doing it, and we’re doing it today.”

“This really doesn’t sound like a good idea, guys.” Marinette tried to reason, but the two were already taking their positions on the edge of the roof. “What if you get hurt?!”

Kim looked back to grin at her, eyes wild with the spirit of challenge. “As long as I win, I could end up in a grave for all I care!”

Luckily, just as the two looked as if they were going to jump, a sudden clash of thunder boomed over Paris. The clouds were swirling once more, and Marinette felt a stress migraine growing. She was hoping that it wasn’t one of her children this time. Marinette didn’t want to think about which of her three friends was more likely to end up with her.

From the sky tumbled a female Bee hero, and a male Horse hero. They landed not too far from Max, and the two daredevils finally stepped back onto the safer part of the roof.

Bee girl was lying flat on her back, her blue eyes staring up in confusion behind her black and yellow mask. Her long black hair was done up in a braid, strands of yellow mixing with the black. Her costume was covered in sharp edges; black shoulder pads that rose off her shoulders, the flaring edge of her black gloves, the toes of her striped thigh-high boots. The main body portion was primarily yellow, with swirling black stripes, and wrapped around her waist was a familiar top.

The Horse boy had a darker complexion, and his hair was curlier, a darker black, and shorter. His brown mask outlined his grey eyes, and drooped far enough that the bottom edge rested on the tip of his nose. On said nose was a single raindrop of a cream colour. His outfit looked to be based off of a laser tag vest over a paintball jumpsuit. On the vest were perfect cream circles interrupting the bure brown colour, and his jumpsuit was splattered in different shades of brown, black, and cream. From his forehead, just at the edge of his hairline, a swirling cone of cream and brown emerged, much like a narwhal.

Chloe, who was the only one other than Marinette herself who had any idea about what was going on, flopped down to sit on the roof. “Please tell me that this is just some recurring nightmare I can’t wake up from.”

“I wish.” Marinette grumbled, and let out a sigh so deep and loud that Chloe’s hair blew in it like the wind. “I’m getting sick and tired of having to explain this shit.”

Kim looked completely confused by the entire situation, but Max was trying to get as close to the pair on the ground as possible. “Interesting. It appears that they are miraculous users, but I haven’t seen them before. Perhaps a new Bee and Horse where chosen?”

“No, no one’s been replaced.” Marinette pulled the Horse and Monkey miraculous out of her purse, handing them off to the two boys from her time. “They’re from the future. Before you ask, yes, I’m Ladybug, and Chloe has been Honeybee all along.”

That seemed to satisfy Kim. “Wicked! Woah, does this mean they know whether or not I go pro? Yo, you guys gotta tell me!”

“We may not be from the future that you will live.” The Horse hero spoke up, dusting off his knees as he stood up. “There are many timelines, and it isn’t very likely that yours will be the same as ours.”

Thank heavens that one of them knew what they were talking about. The Bee, who had yet to even budge, blinked slowly at the sky. “Well, this might as well happen.”

“I’m sorry about my fellow hero.” Horse boy gave Bee girl a look. “She’s not the friendliest of our team. Oh, and you may call me Unicorn, and her Hornet.”

“Hornet? That’s such a kick ass name.” Chloe was staring at the future hero in awe, who was now staring right back at her with a tired expression. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Hornet scoffed, crossing her arms. She was still lying down. “You did, actually.”

“Hey!” Unicorn flicked Hornet on the forehead, scowling at the girl. “You broke like, the biggest rule in all of time travel! No spoilers!”

“It’s a little late for that. I’ve been running into different future heroes almost non-stop.” Marinette grumbled.

Chloe turned back to Marinette, looking offended at the thought that Marinette was meeting cool heroes and she wasn’t. “There were more? And you didn’t tell me?”

“You knew?!” Kim shouted, pointing at the two girls. Max was still taking his time examining Unicorn’s transformation with a newly freed Kaalki. “Why am I always the last one to hear about all the cool stuff?”

Marinette wanted so badly to explain why none of this was cool. She had been bombarded by thoughts of some of her closest friends, now in a very non-platonic matter, and it was getting old quickly. “Let’s get this damn thing over with. Hornet, Unicorn, drop your transformations, you’ll be here a while.”

While Unicorn looked like he was about to complain, Hornet just let hers drop. Her hair, now just solid black, was left down, curling ever so slightly at the base of her shoulder blades. Her blue eyes seemed more subdued now, less bright. She was dressed in a dark blue blouse under a light pink bomber jacket, light blue jeans, and slightly heeled black leather boots. On the back of her right hand was a small tattoo of a cherry blossom.

With a sigh, Unicorn dropped his too. Without the mask covering half of his face, it was easier to see his frustration. It was also much more clear that his hair was styled in a very curly undercut, with elaborate lines of flames shaved into the bottom half of his head. He was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt under a white, collared, unbuttoned shirt. He paired it with a pair of black and red basketball shorts over grey running leggings, and green and gold sneakers. He was now wearing a pair of thick green glasses.

Unicorn rubbed at his forehead, sighing almost as deeply as Marinette did earlier. “This goes against everything that I’ve ever been taught about time travel.”

“You’ve been taught about time travel?” Kim spouted, that look in his eyes from when he was about to jump off of the hotel for a stupid dare returning once more. “Can you teach me? Then Bunnyx can’t say no when I ask her to take me to watch the original Olympics!”

Oh, she’d find a way, Marinette was sure. If she knew Alix, then the little skater would force Kim to do something completely and utterly embarrassing before she even considered taking him into the Burrow. It was probably more of a lost cause than Hawkmoth suddenly giving up the Butterfly miraculous because he suddenly developed a conscience.

While Unicorn was staring at Kim as if he had grown a second head, Max was edging closer to the boy from the future. “How interesting, it seems that in your future they have yet to figure out a way to eliminate the need for glasses. What a shame.”

“Why, of all things, is that what you focus on?” Hornet finally sat up, carefully checking her jacket for dust or tears. “You could ask us almost anything, and you focus on whether or not some doctor came up with a way to make glasses useless? Ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.”

That phrase pinged in Marinette’s mind. Okay, so this girl knew Chloe, or at least had been around her enough to form an abridged version of her catchphrase. Chloe clearly noticed as well. “Since those two morons can’t be trusted to ask valuable questions, then I shall take responsibility. What are you real names? Not your fursonas this time.”

Hornet snorted, both at Chloe’s fursona comment and the choking noises coming from her fellow future hero. “Finally, someone who has their priorities straight. My name is Emma Bourgeois, and that twat is Kang-Dae Kante. Feel free to call him Dae, it riles him up.”

Marinette had thought that she’d experienced the lowest point she’d feel this year already, but clearly the universe had other plans for her. Another Emma. Another daughter of hers. Chloe’s daughter, and her daughter, being the same person. Oh, Marinette would do just about anything to wake up from the nightmare she was so clearly having. What could possibly have happened in their timeline that led to her having a family with Chloe Bourgeois? 

Sure, she was getting nicer and was doing fabulously as Honeybee, but in no world would Marinette be able to look into those bright blue eyes and feel anything remotely close to butterflies in her stomach, or the scattering of her thoughts, or any of the number of things she was feeling now. Wait. Oh, no, not again.

Back in the outside world, Emma and Chloe were deep in a discussion about the future fall of Audrey Bourgeois’ empire, in the most detailed way Marinette had ever heard anything described. Back with the boys, it seemed as if they were coming to a conclusion about Kang-Dae’s parents.

“Me? And Maxie?” Kim’s jaw was practically hanging, eyes darting between his apparent future son and future husband. “But, I like girls?”

Max rose an eyebrow at the taller boy. “Kim, are you aware that you can be attracted to both girls and boys? Or at least not just girls?”

Kim leaned back ever so slightly, his expression matching that of someone who had just achieved enlightenment. Marinette almost swore she saw blue beams of light coming from his head, or a full galaxy expand from his failing brain. Honestly, she thought, that was such a mood.

Kang-Dae turned to the shorter of the two boys from the present, amusement clear on his face. It was rather unsettling after only seeing him upset at Emma. “You don’t appear too surprised about this, father.”

Max’s expression wavered. “Please do not call me father, you appear to be approximately my age, and it does not feel very good.”

“Understandable.”

“To be quite frank with you, Kang-Dae, I have felt some feelings towards Kim before, and I would not mind spending a large portion of my life with him.” Okay, so Max knew he liked boys. That made things much easier for him. Marinette was almost jealous that he didn’t have to go through what she and Kim did. “Although, I would like to know something. Does he exercise at your home in your time?”

Kang-Dae blinked, clearly not expecting that question, before nodding his head. “Yeah, every afternoon while I’m at paintball. Why do you ask?”

Max adjusted his glasses, now looking very interested. “No reason in particular. I can understand why the version of myself that is your father would marry the man that he did.”

Okay, so Max had a thing for Kim’s muscles. That wasn’t nearly as big of a surprise as Marinette thought it would be. Maybe there was a deeper reason that Max was present at every one of Kim’s ridiculous bets.

Back with Emma and Chloe, the two were now laughing, which was a little concerning to Marinette. “Hey, what are you two talking about?”

Chloe turned to face her, a wide grin on her face. “Oh, Marinette, our future daughter was just telling me all about the many times that our lovely future puppy has ripped up one of your creations! Wonderful, isn’t it, darling?”

Marinette chose to ignore the pet name. “I’m so glad that the two of you are having fun talking about this. Say, Emma, do you have anything on Chloe?”

The blonde turned to glare at her, but the future bee hero was already launching into a story about how a future Chloe had tried to set up something special for one of their anniversaries and only succeeded in almost burning down their kitchen and losing their son Hugh for two hours.

When Marinette actually thought about it, it wasn’t a far stretch for Chloe to like her. That sounded narcissistic, but her point still stood. Chloe was in love with Ladybug, and had been for a while. Who knows, maybe in that timeline Chloe fell for Marinette outside of the mask too, but there was no way to know unless this was that timeline. Marinette didn’t know whether she’d want to live that timeline over the others she’d seen. It was all so confusing for her.

It wasn’t long until the Burrow opened again, a new bunny hero popping his head through to yell at his teammates to “hurry up and get your asses back to our timeline, you damn slowpokes.” Marinette wondered what it was with that timeline that made all of the heroes talk to each other like Chloe and Kim did during a bet.

Thankfully the entire ordeal had distracted the two from their deadly dare, and Marinette walked home knowing that her friends weren’t about to become famous for dying after attempting something stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that makes four! Which Emma do you wanna see next? Turtle, Tiger, Snake, or Pig? Let me know! You can also find me on Tumblr @/symphonic-scream


End file.
